


Serendipity

by Sprout2012



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT AU, Alternate Universe, Levi is mid thirties, M/M, Not Underage, eren is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: Levi is in search of new art, he meets Eren at an art exhibition.





	

Saturday evening found Levi attending an art exhibition. He had recently moved from his compact flat to a house - this change had resulted in some empty wall space. 

He wanted to purchase a piece of art to fill the blank wall. However, he did not want to buy a mass produced piece, that everyone and their gran had. He wanted a unique, one of a kind piece of art, that he'd be the only one to own - one that made a statement.

As luck would have it, on Wednesday he was given a flyer advertising an art exhibition nearby. That was how he found himself in an art gallery on a Saturday evening.

So far, it had been a waste of his time. He was near the end of a loop, working his way around the room viewing the various art on display, from numerous artists. The flyer had said that the exhibition was specifically for new, upcoming artists - Levi saw that as an opportunity to purchase something cheap. Or, at least cheaper than if it was a well-known artist selling their pieces. Nothing he had viewed was to his tastes. Some of it was just bad, and others damn right awful.

He reached the last section, he had almost come full circle, he sighed in disappointment, until he glanced up at the art displayed on this wall. It was - perfect.

It had only taken him a split second when viewing the previous works to know that it was not for him. In this case, it had only taken a fraction of a second to know he wanted it.

He stood viewing the piece, taking it in and just appreciating the beauty. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention, he glanced to the side and noticed a young guy had stepped to stand next to him.

"What do you think of this work?" the brunette asked.

Levi turned to regard him, not hiding the fact he had plainly checked him out - he summarised that this kid did not fit in with the room full of people in expensive suits and money to waste. He wore ripped denim jeans and not the kind that was pre-ripped when bought. A Def Leppard band t-shirt, with a red checkered shirt, open over the top. Levi grimaced when he saw that he wore very dirty, barely held together trainers. He suspected that the kid had just wandered in on a whim, the prospect of free food and champagne being the deciding factor. 

Levi slowly raised his eyes from the disgusting trainers to meet his gaze, and was momentarily taken aback by the magnificent eyes staring back at him.

Levi turned back to face the painting, unable to look at his eyes any longer, "It's stunning," Levi answered, "The artist clearly has talent."

The guy next to him rubbed the back of his neck, "But," he prompted, "I sense a but to your statement."

Levi glanced at him, deciding fuck it, he asked for his opinion, "But, it is evident that the artist is...inexperienced." 

The guy's eyebrows shot up and Levi carried on, "I do not mean inexperienced at painting. Obviously, they are very talented, I mean inexperienced at life. They have limited life experience. This piece screams innocence and naivety. It is beautiful, but it does not hold any true emotion."

"How so?" the guy asked curiously, intrigued by Levi's statement.

"Life, it has a tendency to throw you curve balls, and kick you when you're down. I sense that the artist has not experienced any true difficulties in life, no bereavement, no love lost, or heartache." He paused adding, "Or, even the opposite, not necessarily negative things, but also positive things that happen to people, such as discovering your first love. These things, whether heartbreaking or pure happiness - they are a part of you."

The guy was watching Levi intently, hanging off his every word. His body angled towards Levi, his eyes never leaving Levi's face.

Levi sighed and continued, "Experiencing life leaves you with scars, with memories good or bad, it is ingrained into your very being. It makes you who you are. Going through such life changing events will undoubtedly show in an artist's work - as art is a part of who they are, what they feel, and what they have gone through."

"Wow," the guy said, "That's profound. So you don't like it?" he asked.

Levi frowned, "Did I say that?" he snapped, "I said it was beautiful. Stunning in fact. It was clearly created by someone very talented. Just someone who is innocent and naive, someone at the beginning of their life. Being naive is not a bad thing, but it reflects in their art"

They stood in silence.

After a few moments, Levi declared, "You know, I think I might just make a bid on it."

"Really!" the other exclaimed, clearly surprised by Levi's declaration.

"It truly is a beautiful piece. I think, I'd like to follow this artist, buy various pieces as they grow and experience life. So I have one piece from the start, showing their innocence, and other pieces that reflect how they have changed, as life changes around them. Then, when they become a well-known artist, I can boast that I had one of the very first pieces. Maybe even see it as a good financial investment, as the artist becomes well known, the price of the art will increase - therefore the value of this piece will only go up as the years go on." 

Levi turned and inclined his head to the stranger as a farewell, walking off to find a member of staff to place his bid. Making sure he went above the last bid by a considerable amount, hopefully putting others off from trying to match it.

Within ten minutes the host announced that the time to place bids had come to a close. Levi was informed by another member of staff that he held the winning bid on the one painting he bid on. Levi gave his details to arrange delivery. 

He was just about to leave when he heard the host say, "Now I'd like everyone to welcome the only artist that sold all of their pieces tonight. Eren Yeager." She called happily.

Levi stayed where he was, Eren Yeager was the name of the artist that had created the piece he bid on and won. He saw the crowd of people part, making way for someone to walk to the small stage.

Then Levi's stomach dropped, staying firmly planted down by his feet, Fuck! The guy stood on stage blushing at the round of applause he was receiving, was none other that the guy Levi had ranted to, about the art. He had ranted to the actual artist about their own work without realising it. He groaned, downed the rest of his champagne and headed for the exit.

Just before he could sneak out, Eren stopped him, pushing his way through the crowd and reaching out to grab Levi by the wrist, "So you won that piece." He stated matter of factly, not a question he knew it was true.

Levi was caught up in his eyes once more, "I did," he confirmed, he could not help but add, "Why didn't you tell me you were the artist?" 

Eren smiled and Levi decided his smile was just as captivating as his eyes, "I discovered when people know I am the artist, they are not as honest with their opinions. They politely tell me that they love it, that it is wonderful. They do not offer their true opinion. By neglecting to tell you who I was, I heard your true opinion of my work." He explained.

"Fucking brat," Levi replied.

Eren laughed, the sound sending a wave of arousal to run through Levi. Fuck, he had to get out of here, before he hit on someone clearly half his age.

They watched one another for longer than necessary, Eren was just about to say something when the host appeared out of nowhere, taking hold of his upper arm. She attempted to pull him away, "Eren, darling, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Eren smiled apologetically to Levi, then he walked away - still being held by the host. Levi took a deep breath and then left. 

Two days after the exhibit, the painting was delivered and was now hanging in pride of place in his living room.

Attached to the invoice was a note, with chicken scratch handwriting, thanking Levi, with a number and signed from Eren.

Levi managed to hold out until the weekend before he caved and dialled the number.

"Hullo," Eren answered eventually.

"Hi, Eren," Levi greeted, "It's..."

"Honest guy from the gallery," Eren interrupted.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Levi." He stated a little bit irritated.

A soft chuckle came from the other end, "Sure, Levi it is. How can I help?"

Levi had a good reason to be calling, even if deep down he just wanted to see the brat again, "I was wondering if I could possibly get a private viewing of your art? My friend's really admired your painting that I have on display, and I was thinking about getting them a piece each as a gift for Christmas." He calmly explained. There, that sounded plausible, he did, in fact, want to get Hanji and Erwin a piece from Eren's collection. 

"Private viewing," Eren repeated uncertainly, his voice lacking his usual confidence.

"Only if you want," Levi reassured.

"No," Eren blurted, "I mean, yes I want. I just...nevermind. Are your free now?" He asked.

Levi glanced to the stack of paperwork he had brought home with him from work, "Sure,"

"I...er...I don't have a fancy studio or anything. I use my garage. I share a place with a couple of friends." He admitted embarrassed.

"That's fine, what's your address?" Levi asked before he could chicken out.

Levi jotted down the address, noting Eren lived about a twenty-minute drive away. He informed Eren he'd be there within half an hour and hung up.

A short drive later, Levi pulled up to the house, parking on the vacant driveway. He was not sure if he should knock on the front door, or somehow knock on the garage door and enter the makeshift studio that way.

Before he could decide, Eren was walking down the drive to greet him, a nervous smile gracing his face. Levi's stomach did a flip, and he cursed the damn thing silently. He was a grown man, in his thirties - why the hell was he getting butterflies because some attractive kid was smiling at him?

"Levi," Eren greeted as he came to a stop just in front of him.

After an awkward silence - filled on just his part, Levi assumed - with sexual tension, Eren finally said, "Shall we?"

Levi followed him through the front door, down a corridor, and then out a side door that led to the garage/come studio.

As soon as he was over the threshold he froze in awe - there were magnificent paintings everywhere. Some on easels, others stacked up against the brick wall - and a couple on display.

"Fuck me," Levi declared in astonishment, "I guess the painting I got was not just a one-off fluke."

Eren snorted, "Thanks for the vote of confidence old man,"

Levi glared at him, "Less of the old," he warned.

Eren grinned, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I, er...I've..."

Levi arched an eyebrow at him, waiting patiently for Eren to stop stuttering and stammering.

"I've never let the public into my studio before. You're the first." He confessed. 

Levi understood his nervousness now, he had trusted Levi enough to see his sanctuary - somewhere he creates art and somewhere that no one was privileged to see. 

Levi walked across the room and started looking through a small stack of canvasses, "You should have more faith in yourself. Your work truly is stunning."

Levi glanced sideways in time to see Eren blush, he was wearing ripped jeans again and a plain white V-neck t-shirt, that exposed his delectable collar bone. His clothes were splattered with paint, and his hair looked as if it had fingers ran through it numerous times.

Levi groaned internally, Eren looked fuckable. 

"See anything you like?" Eren asked.

Levi turned to face Eren, his eyes fixated on Eren's lips, "Yes," he seductively answered as he slowly dragged his eyes upwards to meet Eren's.

Eren bit his lip, before releasing it, "Levi," he moaned softly.

Levi took a couple of steps closer to Eren, and Eren mimicked his actions, meeting in the middle. 

Eren glanced down at Levi, his breathing laboured, due to the anticipation. From the moment he saw Levi glancing at his art in the gallery, to now - Eren had done nothing but think of him. It was an instant attraction. 

They kissed. Levi was not sure who moved first, just that their lips connected and his hands had gripped onto Eren's sides.

Things escalated quickly. Levi was pulling the thin white t-shirt over Eren's head, his mouth instinctively began worshiping Eren's torso.

Eren was tugging at Levi's shirt, trying to untuck it, once he achieved his goal, he slid his hands up and down Levi's spine.

The garage was filled with soft moans, groans and gasps for air. Breathing was heavy and the atmosphere was charged.

Every touch was sensual and intense. Mouth's sucking, licking and biting. Fingers worked at buttons and zips until they were in nothing but underwear. Levi pulled Eren in closer, hoisting him up as Eren wrapped his legs around his waist. Levi carried him over to a small two-seater that was in the far corner of the garage.

Lowering Eren down, moving with him so he was between his legs, chest to chest.

What followed was simply some of the best sex Levi had ever had. It was fast, yet they took their time - heated touches and deep kisses. Nails scraping down Levi's back and biting of Eren's neck. It was animalistic - raw. Both desired the other, and both brought out the best in the other.

After a vivid and near heart stopping orgasm, Levi was resting against Eren's chest - his breathing erratic as he tried to calm down.

"Eren," he called.

"Hmmm," he replied, not quite capable of speech yet.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked. He wanted Eren to know he did not seek him out for sex - even if it ended up that way, that he was interested in him, that he wanted this to not be a one-time thing.

Eren smiled although Levi could not see, "I would," he answered.


End file.
